<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draco Malfoy and the World's Best Tree Topper by kellerific</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445361">Draco Malfoy and the World's Best Tree Topper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellerific/pseuds/kellerific'>kellerific</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Harry Potter, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Needy Bottom Draco Malfoy, Nicknames, Non-Linear Narrative, Overstimulation, Service Top Harry Potter, Sex Toys, Switching, Top Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellerific/pseuds/kellerific</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Draco's first Christmas with the Weasley's and Harry has a little something extra under the tree to take his boyfriend's mind off things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>H/D Mistletoe Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Draco Malfoy and the World's Best Tree Topper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondraconis/gifts">moondraconis</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moon,</p><p>Your prompt was so fun and I immediately knew what I wanted to do with it. What I had planned to be only 1k in length turned into this... and I still couldn't fit in everything I wanted! (I'm looking at you, sexy Santa lingerie.) I also wanted to fill it with as many puns as possible, but I don't have your skills. Please forgive the ones I did manage to include and the title.</p><p>I really hope you enjoy it! &lt;3</p><p>And to C and V, thank you for all your help with the alpha and beta reading! You really gave me my confidence back when I was sure this was a total flop. </p><p>If anyone wants to see the real life toy in this fic, go to bondara.co.uk and search for the Glacier Glass Christmas Tree.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>2:00 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't just walk into someone's home, Potter," Draco hissed as Harry's hand found the door knob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, the place didn't look like what Draco would consider a home, all mismatched siding and flaking paint, but he was trying to make a good impression and barging into the Weasley's house without knocking hardly seemed the way to do so. Plus, if it stalled the inevitable awkwardness, even better. Glancing at the upper floors, which seemed to be held up with more magic than wood, he also didn't mind the extra time outside of what must be a death trap. Even magic had limits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked over his shoulder, smirking at Draco's hesitance. Draco scowled. "They're my family, Draco. We don't knock if we want to avoid a scolding. Molly would be livid so no need to worry." Here his smirk widened and Draco berated himself for apparently rubbing off on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(No pun intended, thank you very much.)</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Besides," he continued, "You'll have plenty to focus on." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a wink he threw open the door, yelling out a, "Mum, I'm home!" and left a flustered and annoyed Draco standing out in the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, before any one of the many redheads came to see why the door was still open, Draco pasted on a smile and stepped into the tiny entryway. He would see just how long Harry could keep up his confidence.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:30 AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco was snuggled up on the couch, a hot cup of Earl Grey in his hand, fuzzy socks on his feet, and a warm Harry’s chest pressed against his back. The drawing room of Grimmauld Place was scattered with remnants of wrapping paper and Draco couldn’t think of a better Christmas. Even the Christmases as a child, with the Manor decked out to the nines and every gift he could ever dream of under the tree, had nothing on this first Christmas living with Harry. Thirteen year old Draco would have been horrified and intrigued—then even more horrified at his curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was contemplating waving his wand to send the paper scraps into the crackling fire, Harry shifted behind him. His warm lips brushed against the shell of Draco’s ear and he had to suppress a shiver. “There’s one more present for you, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In spite of himself, Draco felt himself perk up at the thought of more gifts. You can take the spoiled brat out of the Manor, but he’ll never get over being showered in presents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckled behind him, his chest shaking slightly, the rumble transferring into Draco’s back, and Draco knew he was laughing at him. Seeing Draco get so excited never failed to amuse him. He pointed to a box on the mantle, about the size of his palm and wrapped in shiny gold paper, that Draco had failed to see in his focus on the other gifts under the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco made sure to give a well-placed elbow as he got up to get it, the small ‘oof’ from Harry more than making up for the teasing. He took the box in his hand, feeling the heft of it, before tearing the paper off as quickly as he could. It was a nondescript black box, not giving any hints as to what was inside, so he quickly lifted the lid and tossed it at the pile of paper at his feet. The heat from a blush spread quickly across his pale skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear Harry shuffling around behind him, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the small glass Christmas tree nestled in red velvet. Or rather, what was based on a Christmas tree. It was a relatively slim butt plug, a round red tip representing the tree topper, with the ridged middle looking like the layers of a tree all done in a dark green glass, leading to a curved, black base. He reached out to touch the base and a shock of magic went through his hand. He startled and turned around to Harry, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They widened even further when he found Harry on his knees in front of him, hands behind his back, face downturned, with his eyes peeking up through his unruly fringe. “Harry! What are you doing? What’s...” he faltered, before gesturing to the toy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s face tilted up towards him and Draco could see the wicked smile he sported. “I know you’re worried about visiting the Burrow today,” here Draco scoffed, but Harry continued over him, “so I figured I would give you something to think about and distract you while we’re there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco spluttered. “You expect me to wear this while meeting the Weasley’s for the first time?” Sure, he had met most of them at least once, but this was different! This was the first time as Harry’s boyfriend and he was hoping to make somewhat of a good impression, even if he was going in disadvantaged thanks to his previous behavior and beliefs. The last thing he needed was a toy up his ass!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look Harry gave him was scorching and Draco felt his blush spread and deepen. Damn his pale complexion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I would enjoy seeing you squirm, I was thinking we would do it the other way today.” He finally moved his hands from behind his back, using them to gesture at his position. “I would use it, and you would control it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s breath stuttered. This was definitely not the usual for them. Normally it was Draco being teased with the toys they had, brought to the brink again and again as Harry took him apart and worshipped his body until he was reduced to a crying mess. Lost in the haze of pleasure and feeling so loved he could barely breathe from it. They’d yet to change it up, and Draco had had no reason to complain. He wanted the attention so badly he ached sometimes and Harry was so selfless. He’d told Draco once, after Draco had confessed that he felt like he wasn’t giving him enough, that focusing on Draco was one of the best pleasures Harry could think of. It worked and they had never felt the need to change it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he had always felt a thrill from dominating Harry, hence the six year rivalry he had pursued so avidly at school, so the thought of Harry letting him do this, letting him take control, sent a rush of blood south so quickly he felt lightheaded. Then the full extent of what Harry said filtered through his brain. “Control it?” he asked, looking down at Harry who seemed way too pleased for someone on their knees and talking about using sex toys at his adopted family’s Christmas gathering. “What do you mean, ‘control it?’ I felt magic when I touched it, but what exactly does it do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I charmed it,” Harry said, shrugging slightly. “And when you touched it, it locked onto you as the owner. Whenever you say certain words, it’ll do something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco felt his eyebrows rise and he looked at the toy with even more intrigue. “What words do what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Harry continued, and again, Draco thought he was looking much too pleased about this whole situation. “When you say ‘Christmas’ it’ll vibrate for 30 seconds, ‘tree’ will make it grow slightly, ‘snow’ and ‘fire’ will make it cool or warm, and then my personal favorite: ‘present.’ It’ll undulate, make it feel like you’re fucking me right there at the dinner table until you tell it to stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes were boring into his own and Draco’s mouth went dry. How this man could make him feel so helpless, even while on his knees, Draco would never know. He licked his lips, trying to bring some moisture back, and raked his eyes across Harry. He had put his hands back behind his back and as Draco watched he lowered his face again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really want to do this?” Draco asked. This was so different from what they had ever done, and as much as it appealed to him, he didn’t want Harry to do something he wouldn’t like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco could hear Harry’s smile in his voice, even though he couldn’t see it. “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t. I want you to enjoy today and I figured a little distraction might be what you needed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco swallowed roughly. Even when he was giving up control, Harry was just wanting to make him happy. He reached out and ran his hand lightly through the curls on Harry’s head, curving around until it was resting on his cheek, his stubble rough on Draco’s fingers. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry twisted his head, pressing a lingering kiss on Draco’s palm. “Love you too,” he said, lips still brushing against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco glanced at the clock. They still had a few hours, but who knew how long it would take for them to get ready now. He cleared his throat. “Go get showered, Harry. Take your time, because I want you completely clean and ready for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry jumped up and smiled at Draco before sweeping in to drop a quick kiss on his cheek. “Yes, sir,” he said cheekily, and turned to jog out of the room and up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2:05 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was already packed, Draco could tell. Harry’s loud entrance seemed to have roused everyone in attendance. Redheads were piling into the small entryway from what appeared to be a living room on the right and funneling into what must have been the kitchen on the left. He could see flashes of black hair through the mob and hear a woman’s voice talking to Harry over the already loud house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“—were coming! I thought for sure you would have been here earlier!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s reply was much harder to hear, though Draco was able to make it out. “We wanted a nice relaxing morning. It was our first Christmas together, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creak of the door closing got the closest redhead’s attention, a short muscular man with burn marks covering his arms. Draco racked his brain for a name based on Harry’s descriptions as he turned to look at Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” the man—Charlie, Draco remembered quickly, the dragon tamer— said. “I heard Harry was bringing a Malfoy, but I wasn’t sure that it wasn’t just a joke they were playing on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Mrs Weasley, as that’s the only person Draco could think it was, continued on to Harry in her carrying voice, “Oh, of course, of course. I hope it was a good one, then?”)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco swallowed and held out a hand for Charlie to shake. Charlie looked even more surprised than before, but reached out anyway. “Draco Malfoy,” he said. “You must be Charlie.” At the nod, Draco continued, “It’s nice to meet you. Happy Christmas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“It was brilliant. Couldn’t have asked for a better mor-” here Harry’s voice cracked slightly and Draco had to suppress a smirk, “-ning. I wouldn’t miss a Christmas at the Burrow though.”)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Christmas,” Charlie said. “I feel like I should give you the threatening older brother talking to, but I have a feeling that I’m not any scarier than Harry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, the rest of the redheads crowding the entryway had noticed his presence, a wave of ginger turning to look at him. Ginny piped up, “Nah, but our morals are a bit looser than our dear Harry’s.” The grin she sent him was more teeth than anything and Draco had to stop himself from flinching. He remembered just what it was like to be on the wrong side of her wand and he’d rather not relive it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes flicked over to Harry, who was still talking to Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. The conversation here was now drowning out what they were saying. Harry had promised they would all behave, but now Draco was wondering if that just meant while in Harry’s eyesight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s got you there, Charlie,” said a voice that Draco immediately placed as the remaining twin, George. Another person he remembered being on the wrong side of one too many times. Merlin, this was a bad idea. He shouldn’t have listened to Harry, no matter what kinky sex toy he had procured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now,” said a voice from the living room. Draco glanced to the right to see Mr. Weasley wander over to the doorway. “Leave the boy be.” He looked Draco over, taking in his winter cloak, still draped over his shoulders and wet at the bottom. “He hasn’t even had a chance to come in properly. I doubt Harry would be very happy with any of you hexing him on Christmas. Now shoo.” He waved his hands in front of him, causing his children to scatter throughout the house, but not without the grumbling of Ginny and George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the entryway was cleared, Mr. Weasley turned to Draco and held out a hand to shake who took it gratefully. He looked wary, but not hostile, which was all Draco could really hope for at this point. And he had saved him from whatever had been brewing. “Welcome to our home, sorry about the welcoming party. You can put your cloak just here.” He gestured to the wall, which was filled with hooks and more jackets and cloaks than Draco thought possible for one family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco cleared his throat and, feeling a bit vindictive over Harry leaving him to the wolves as soon as he got here, answered back, “Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I appreciate you having me. Sorry about the snow I dragged in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Without the hoard surrounding him, he was able to hear the small squeak Harry made as the plug activated it’s cooling charm. No doubt it felt like an icicle. And knowing Harry’s dislike of the cold, it was most assuredly an unpleasant sensation. Mrs. Weasley asked after him with a concerned, “Are you all right, dear?”)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Weasley waved a hand dismissively. “It’s quite alright. You aren’t the only one and you won’t be the last, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Harry appeared in the kitchen doorway with a strained smile. “Merry Christmas, Mr. Weasley.” After the sentiment was returned he turned to Draco. “Everything going okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s smile was genuine at the crack in Harry’s cockiness, though he was sure his eyes were just as cold as the plug. “It’s fine. I just met most of your siblings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Harry said, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He looked genuinely remorseful for leaving him to the wolves, probably doubly so because he had assured Draco everything would be okay and that he wanted him to have a good time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco took pity on him. “Why don’t we find the fire? My trousers are still a bit damp from outside and drying charms make them itchy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s shoulders relaxed minutely as the plug warmed back up to his body temperature. He grabbed Draco’s hand, lacing their fingers together and giving it a squeeze, before agreeing and following Mr. Weasley into the living room where a large fire was roaring in the hearth. He leaned in for a quick peck on Draco’s cheek and flashed him a genuine smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco felt the last of his annoyance melt away. He was such a pushover for that smile, which made it very hard for him to be in charge like Harry was allowing him tonight. At least Harry wasn’t expecting any punishments, only teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smiles were a lot friendlier now that Draco was with Harry as they made their way through the room and to the hearth, allowing Draco to warm up. He hoped they would continue to be that way long enough to make a good impression.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>11:25 AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pipes had stopped groaning five minutes ago, so Draco knew Harry was finished with his shower. It was an annoying quality the house still possessed, even after all of Harry’s renovations, but it came in handy at times like this. He finished his tea, grabbed his present, and made his way upstairs to the master bedroom. He pushed open the door and froze at the sight before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over two years of dating and almost a year living together, yet Draco still couldn’t get over how gorgeous and handsome Harry was. As a child he had always expected to grow up and marry the pureblood witch of his father’s choosing, fathering the next Malfoy heir, and living a life he couldn’t truly be happy in. Now, seeing Harry splayed out on their bed, hair still damp from his shower, one leg hitched up to his chest with a hand at the back of his knee, and two fingers buried deep in his own ass, Draco almost couldn’t breathe from the thought that this was his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s hand was shiny from lube, the excess from his fingers dripping onto his palm and remaining digits. His cock lay hard and dripping on his stomach, ignored in favor of the furled hole currently being stretched. He looked so strong and commanding, even so vulnerable on his back like this, small grunts filling the air, that Draco had to hold himself back from begging for them to forget this whole thing and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t it be so nice if Harry just laid him down and destroyed him with his tongue and fingers and cock</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry always called him a needy bottom, which Draco often huffed at and rolled his eyes, but it was true. And Harry was always there to give Draco whatever he needed or wanted. Which, Draco had to remind himself before he started begging mercilessly, was what Harry was trying to do now. He wanted to give Draco a much needed distraction and confidence boost before this afternoon. It wouldn’t help if he called it all off just because he couldn’t stand the thought of not being at the receiving end of those thick, rough, absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>magical</span>
  </em>
  <span> fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grunted again, eyes closed, head thrown back, as he moved to slip a third finger past the tight ring of muscle. The puddle on his stomach was steadily growing thanks to his leaking cock and Draco’s lips suddenly felt very dry. Licking them a few times, he managed to find his voice. “Starting without me, I see.” He tried to stop his voice from shaking in obvious desire but was only partially successful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s fingers paused for a moment before starting up again. Half-lidded eyes met his own and a slow, lazy smile spread across Harry’s face. “You said you wanted me ready for you,” he said, voice rougher than normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That tone of voice sent a rush of heat through Draco’s body, coiling low in his stomach. It was almost a Pavlovian response by now. “I didn’t mean this ready,” Draco responded. Harry’s fingers stopped obediently and Draco quickly backtracked. “But feel free to continue. It’s quite the view.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed, his head thrown back again and his throat on display. His collarbones were damp and Draco wasn’t sure if it was from the shower or fresh sweat. Suddenly, as Harry’s fingers started up again, Draco had to know which it was. He walked across the hardwood floors towards the bed, trying not to rush too much. There was no way Harry didn’t know how desperate he was, but that didn’t mean he had to outwardly show it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbed onto the bed at Harry’s side, stroking his hand over the back of Harry’s thigh held tight against his chest, and dropped the plug on the sheets. His fingers skimmed down to where Harry’s leg turned into ass, then dragged them over to his hole. He gently ran his finger around the rim, stretched around the still pumping digits, then let it glide slowly up, putting pressure on the smooth skin behind his balls and eliciting a deep moan of approval from Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Harry like this, naked and doing whatever made himself feel good all while Draco was still fully clothed, was intoxicating. He had a feeling that this was how Harry felt on a regular basis. It definitely had a certain appeal, especially as his own cock was now straining against his pajamas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tore his eyes from the scene in front of him and met Harry’s. His pupils were blown wide and he looked absolutely debauched. It wasn’t a look he wore often and Draco couldn’t help leaning over him for a quick lick across his collarbones, the slight saltiness confirming just how affected Harry was by putting on this show. Draco gave a quick nip to the hollow of his throat, eliciting a hitch in Harry’s breathing, before moving up to kiss Harry’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry immediately opened his mouth to him, tongues sliding sweetly against each other. The slight sting of mint lingering in Harry’s mouth showed he had already brushed his teeth and Draco gave a quick suck to his tongue at the flavor. Harry knew he loved the taste of muggle toothpaste and always tried to brush before seeing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco increased the pressure of his hand on Harry’s prostate, causing him to release the kiss and pant wetly into Draco’s mouth. “Fuck, Draco.” He chuckled breathlessly. “I hope you’re going to let me come before we leave, because I doubt this will be going down anytime soon, otherwise.” Harry’s fingers slipped out of his hole and moved to squeeze his cock, his head falling back onto the sheets as he let out a shaking breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco kissed his way across Harry’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t necessarily mind leaving you like this,” he said between kisses, slipping his fingers down to rub at Harry’s hole. It was slippery and wet and a finger slipped right in without him even trying. “I’m sure you would be so keyed up from a day of torture that I could finally make </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> cry for once. But you said we won’t be wearing robes today and I doubt the Weasley’s want to see your cock on display.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry moaned and wiggled back onto Draco’s finger more. “We may need to charm my jeans, anyway,” he said. “I can’t imagine not getting hard again when you’re fucking me with a bloody glass Christmas tree from across the room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco smiled at him while his finger searched out Harry’s prostate from the inside. He wasn’t nearly as expert as Harry was at finding it, but he managed within a few quick probes. Harry’s breath stuttered and his fingers moved to squeeze the head of his cock before running his palm along it, mixing the precum into the lube already coating it. “How would you like to come?” Draco asked, watching Harry’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In you,” Harry answered immediately, then clarified at Draco’s raised eyebrow. “Your mouth. I don’t think we have time for me to play with you like I’d want, anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco laughed. “No, I don’t think we have time for what I’d like either.” He clenched his own ass reflexively at the thought before rubbing over Harry’s prostate again. “Leg down,” he said as he patted the leg Harry had at his chest. He removed his fingers while Harry let go of his knee and slowly lowered his leg, stretching it out and removing any stiffness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco grabbed the plug and the lube Harry had left on the bed, lathering the toy thoroughly. Harry watched him with hooded eyes, spreading his legs wider on the bed as Draco finished. Draco brought the toy down to Harry’s cock, watching as the tree topper lightly trailed down it. It twitched under the light touch and Draco smirked slightly, glancing up at Harry’s face. He had his eyes closed and his mouth open, panting quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco gently brought the toy further down, tracing the rest of Harry’s cock before reaching his balls. He let the toy glide over one, then the other, enjoying how tight they already were, and allowed the toy to fall behind them. He increased the pressure, rubbing the tree topper up and down his perineum. The lube made the skin glisten and Harry let out a high moan, letting his legs open even wider in clear invitation. Draco took it and let the tree slide down to Harry’s hole, the round topper catching on his rim. It was positively obscene and Draco had to grab his cock through his pajamas, giving it a light squeeze, before pushing the rest of the toy in. Each layer of the tree popped past Harry’s rim, making it look as if his ass was sucking it in. They both groaned in appreciation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your ass is perfect, Harry. Why don’t we do this more often?” Draco asked. He let the tree come to rest in Harry, his rim closed tight and the base nestled securely against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed breathlessly. “Because as much as you like this, you’re already thinking about when I can be doing it to you.” He cracked an eye open and smirked at Draco. “I bet your ass is feeling so empty right now and you’re barely holding yourself back from begging for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco scowled, but as much as he’d like to deny it, Harry wasn't wrong. He usually wasn’t when it came to Draco, the bastard. Harry’s smirk widened when he realized he wouldn’t fight it. “Oh shut it,” Draco said. “I don’t have to let you come, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry immediately sobered. “I’m not saying anything. Please,” he gestured to his cock, still hard and waiting on his stomach, “feel free to continue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the small smile that sprouted. He wiggled the plug one more time, making Harry’s stomach tense attractively, then grasped the base of Harry’s cock. He angled it up and pulled the foreskin back. Licking his lips, he leaned in to press a kiss against the head. Then slowly, making sure to let Harry enjoy every moment, he let it press his lips open. He sank down, running his tongue along the vein on the underside and let the head rub against the roof of his mouth before moving it further back into his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry moaned appreciatively, letting his hands rake through Draco’s hair. He left a trail of lube and precum but Draco just couldn’t be arsed to care at that moment. It wasn’t the worst thing to be spread in his hair and he doubted it would be the last. Taking a moment to relax his throat, he let Harry all the way in and swallowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, Draco,” Harry muttered. His hips flexed, fucking the smallest amount into Draco throat before he stopped himself. “You’re so fucking perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco pulled off and looked up at Harry. “It’s okay, Harry. You can fuck me.” Then, as an afterthought he added a quick, “Thanks for the present.” He ducked back down as the plug started undulating, mimicking the feeling of being fucked, and Harry groaned again. Draco relaxed his throat, angling his head correctly, and let his hands rest on the sheets under Harry’s thighs, preparing himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s hands came down from his hair, holding onto his face on either side and digging his thumbs into the hinge of Draco’s jaw, ensuring it would stay open. He planted his feet flat on the bed and then began slowly. His hips flexed minutely, bringing his ass up off the bed an inch, before withdrawing. Then he did it again and again, picking up the pace and fucking into Draco’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s eyes started watering just as Harry started up a litany of inventive curse words. At this pace, Draco had no hope of controlling the drool that dripped down onto Harry’s cock. His balls were slapping wetly against his chin and he was struggling to breathe, even through his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The combination of foreplay, the toy’s undulation, and fucking Draco’s throat quickly brought Harry to the edge. “Sweetheart,” he gasped out. “Close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco moaned in affirmation, the only acknowledgment he could give at the moment, and the vibration finally tipped Harry over. He moaned deeply, hips stuttering before stilling, right as he spilled down Draco’s thoat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry collapsed back on the bed. He was panting harshly as he finally released Draco’s face, though his twitches reminded Draco that the toy was still going and most likely torturing Harry’s overstimulated prostate. Draco let Harry’s cock slip out of his mouth, resting his forehead against his hip and choking out a rough, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Finite</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” to end the spell. Finally Harry stilled, though Draco was the one to start moving now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Head still resting on Harry’s hip, he laid down between his legs and started rutting against the bed. His cock was almost painful from how hard it was and it only took a few moments before he was spilling into his trousers like a randy teenager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lay panting against Harry’s softening cock and heard a tired chuckle from above him. He glanced up and saw Harry looking down his body. His eyes were crinkled at the corners and he brushed a lock of hair off Draco’s forehead. “Did you just rut against the mattress and come in your pants?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut it,” Draco grumbled. “That was hot, what did you expect me to do?” His voice was hoarse and he knew he would need to take a potion to ease the soreness before they left. He levered himself up, wincing at the stickiness, and stared down at Harry, running a hand up his sweaty abs. “You’re going to need another shower to rinse off. Join me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled up at him. “Only if you let me wash you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sniffed imperiously, sliding down off the bed. “Of course. Why wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s smile only grew. “Yes, princess.” Then, when Draco squawked in indignance and reached to twist the plug still resting in his ass, he jumped up and ran into the bathroom first, cackling the whole way.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:00 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night was coming to an end and Draco couldn’t wait to get home. It hadn’t been too terrible, besides the close encounter at the beginning, and he could tell Harry was close to breaking. The plug was currently at its largest size thanks to Draco’s effusive praise over the Weasley’s tree. (Molly, as she insisted he call her now, was absolutely smitten with him after they spoke at length about tree trimmings.) It was also set to undulate, courtesy of Draco moaning about the difficulty of finding the right presents to gift with Fleur. And the heat was turned up to what he knew was an almost unbearable temperature with Draco’s conversation of muggle firefighting techniques, which are </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite fascinating, don’t you agree, Mr. Weasley?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first he had given it a slow start once they had joined the others in the living room. Mostly an occasional “Merry Christmas” that sent the plug vibrating whenever Harry had let down his guard. Draco had mostly used it to get himself out of awkward situations until the liquor flowed more freely and everyone seemed to warm up to him. He would send Harry a shock of cold, drawing his attention to him so he could sweep in and save the day, helping Draco avoid a subtle hex or being the recipient of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wheeze</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco felt confident overall, though, that the day had been a success. In between bouts of prostate torture, Harry had leaned in, beaming, to whisper that Molly was already enquiring over his measurements for the annual Weasley jumper next year. Draco, even though he loathed the sight of them whenever Harry would drag one on, smiled back and said he couldn’t wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now though, a few eggnog and whiskeys in with the Weasley siblings (minus the nerdy one, Percy) drunkenly singing along to Celestina Warbeck’s Christmas hit, Draco just wanted to take Harry home and ravish him. Harry’s smiles were becoming strained, his cheeks flushed from the effort of not showing his pleasure, the sweat collecting on his brow only to be wiped away by hands he couldn’t keep still. And the moment Draco was waiting for finally appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, darling, are you feeling okay?” asked Molly. “You’re looking a little flushed.” She reached up to his forehead, brushing aside his fringe to feel his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry coughed to clear his throat. “Now that you mention it,” he said, voice still slightly thick, “I am feeling a bit off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco stepped up next to him, hand curling around his side. “Are you needing to go home, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry leaned into his side, huffing out a quiet laugh that sounded relieved. “Probably. I must have caught something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we can’t have that,” said Molly. She patted his cheeks and smiled up at him. “Let Draco take you home and to bed,” Draco had to turn his face away to hide his smile at that, “then you’ll have to take a Pepperup in the morning. I’ll send over some soup tomorrow so you won’t have to worry about a thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that,” Harry protested. He was starting to look vaguely guilty about the lie so Draco quickly stepped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be wonderful, Molly. If it’s anything like what you made tonight it’ll be just what he needs.” Harry dug a sharp elbow into his ribs but he ignored it for the smiling woman in front of them. He had known her properly for less than a day and he already knew taking care of her children would only make her happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, good!” She wagged her finger at Harry. “You need to listen to him, Harry! He clearly knows what’s good for you, better than you do at least!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco smirked at Harry, watching as he chose to give in so they could leave sooner. “Thank you, Mum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly smiled again before turning to everyone and yelling to let them all know they were leaving. There was a chorus of groans, but most were put out quickly when she told them Harry was coming down with something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Draco had expected to be a long, drawn out process, was actually fairly quick as everyone wanted Harry to get home quickly. Especially when Draco started wishing everyone a “Merry Christmas” and the plug started vibrating, making Harry audibly groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coat and cloak donned, they made their way out of the Burrow and into the snow. Draco grasped Harry’s elbow, leading him through the garden and out past the wards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bastard, did you know that?” Harry gasped out. He was quickly losing his composure now that no one else was around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was your suggestion, Harry,” Draco reminded him. He grabbed him around the shoulder, pulling him close, then apparated them away and straight into their bedroom at Grimmauld Place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was immediately stripping, flinging his clothes into every corner of the room until he stood completely naked in front of Draco, panting and whining low in his throat as his cock bobbed in front of him. It was nearly purple from neglect. He was staring wild-eyed at Draco, pupils blown until his iris was just a thin green ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you still dressed?” he asked impatiently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco, startled from his surprised staring at seeing Harry so out of control, started taking off his clothes at a much more reasonable rate. He tried not to smirk too much when Harry began shuffling in place. The whining picked up again, though it quickly turned into a growl, when Draco tried to fold his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sod it,” Harry snarled. He lunged forward, pushing Draco’s hands aside and hurriedly finishing what Draco started. It didn’t take long before Draco was bare, though as he was pushed onto his back on the bed he was sure he’d find some sort of fabric burns tomorrow from how quickly his pants had been ripped off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry clambered up on top of him, straddling his thighs and reaching for the bottle of lube they’d left on the bed earlier. He squirted some into his hand as he glared at Draco’s half hard cock like it had personally offended him for not being ready. Without so much as a second to think, Harry had Draco’s cock in hand and Draco couldn’t be more glad that he’d splurged for the bottle that warmed automatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped at the abrupt pleasure of the warm slick glide as Harry quickly pumped him to full hardness. Then, before he’d even had a chance to wrap his head around what had already happened, Harry reached behind himself to pull out the still pulsing plug, positioned himself over Draco’s cock, and sank down to the hilt. The plug rolled off the bed and onto the floor, making a loud drawn out thumping noise before Draco choked out a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>finite</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s eyes fluttered closed as his hands came up to grip Harry’s hips. “Merlin, Harry, warn a guy,” he ground out. Harry was so open and slick and the plug had left a lingering heat that was indescribable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s hands made their way onto Draco’s chest, pinching his nipples hard and getting them wet with residual lube, as he panted and wiggled until he had what must have been the right angle. He let out a low moan before rising and dropping back down. Breathless, he replied, “Says the bloke who wakes me up with a midnight ride whenever he’s too needy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco pinched his hip in retaliation, even if it was true, but he was ignored. Harry had found a punishing rhythm and wasn’t pausing for anything. His head was thrown back in ecstasy, eyes closed and dark curls plastered to his face from exertion. His still purple cock was slapping against Draco’s stomach, drops of precum leaving a wet smear. He plucked at Draco’s nipples nearly incessantly, making Draco whine and press up into his hands as much as possible. Draco could feel them becoming puffy and oversensitized and his hands tightened on Harry’s hips, unable to do much more than lay back as Harry rode him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Faster than Draco thought possible, though not surprising considering how long Harry had been on edge, Harry abandoned one nipple in favor of stroking his neglected cock. A few quick flicks of his wrist had him spilling on Draco’s stomach as he cried out in relief. His hole clamped, tight and vice-like on Draco’s cock as he rode the aftershocks. His body was twitching minutely, hand still loosely holding his cock, while he seemed to have stopped breathing. Then, finally, he gasped in a breath and collapsed onto Draco’s chest, shuddering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss onto his hair, and waited for him to come down. His cock was aching and normally he would be whining for more at this point, but Harry always took care of him and he refused to not do the same now that their roles were reversed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few minutes for Harry’s breathing to even out, Draco’s hand gliding up and down his back as he shuddered his way to calmness. Finally, his voice quiet and verging on rough, Harry spoke, “You can keep fucking me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s eyebrows raised and his hand stilled. “Are you sure? I can have a quick wank if you need me to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head, the hairs ticking Draco’s chin. “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco hesitated, then squeezed a quick affirmation to Harry’s side. He quickly pulled out and flipped them over, Harry dropping lax and sated onto the sheets. His eyes were half lidded and he looked drunk as he smiled up at Draco. It was a lazy quirk of his lips and Draco couldn’t help but lean down to kiss him, open mouthed and sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting back again, Draco grabbed Harry’s thighs, pressing them up and open until Harry’s hole was on full display. It was already puffy, still glistening from the copious amount of lube, and Draco sunk right back in. Harry whined deep in his throat and tossed his head from side to side. His hands were grasping the sheets below him, fists clenched tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Draco asked as he held himself still. He knew exactly what it felt like to keep being fucked after coming and the overstimulation could be painful. Harry didn’t normally experience this and the last thing Draco wanted was for him to not enjoy it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Harry quietly gasped out. “Keep going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco pulled back then sank in slowly, leaning his weight on the backs of Harry’s thighs to keep him open. He built up a rhythm, watching as Harry’s eyes fluttered and he swallowed roughly in between small grunts and gasps. He was mesmerizing and it didn’t take Draco long to come to the edge watching him. With a few more thrusts, his hands nearly slipping off Harry’s thighs from perspiration, he came. He groaned, grinding into Harry deep, before letting Harry’s legs go and resting his forehead on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's hand came up to brush clumsily through Draco’s hair. “That, was fucking brilliant,” he croaked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing a little breathlessly, Draco pulled out and moved to lay next to him. He kept an arm flung over Harry’s stomach and rested his head on the pillow. “It was,” he replied, smiling. Harry turned his head to look at him and returned it. After a moment he said, “Though it was torture for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry glowered. “What do you mean, it was torture for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I was the one with a Christmas tree fucking me most of the night. Do you know how hard it was to keep Ron and Hermione from realizing something was up? I swear she clocked onto me after you started the undulations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco smirked. He was sure that was true, but it was hardly surprising. “The whole night I was half hard from what I was doing to you. Trying to remember what I had and hadn’t done while not sticking my foot in my mouth with your family was a struggle.” He led his fingers lightly around Harry’s stomach, dipping into his belly button and tracing old scars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry reached out and grasped his hand, lacing their fingers together. His voice was less rough as he replied. “You did wonderful, sweetheart. I think even Ginny liked you by the end, and she’s still pissed about things.” Draco appreciated Harry’s tact, but he still winced. His hand was lifted and Harry tiredly pressed a lingering kiss to the back of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanting to move the conversation away from something that would spoil the mood, Draco reluctantly added, “Plus, I think my ass was jealous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a loud laugh, chest shaking their clasped hands. “Oh, my needy little princess, of course it was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco tried to wrench his hand free at the nickname but Harry had apparently recovered some energy (much quicker than Draco ever did much to his chagrin) and kept hold of it before rolling over to envelope Draco in a tight hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have you any other way, though,” Harry breathed into his ear, giving it a few quick kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s chest felt warm and he burrowed his face into Harry’s neck. They were still sticky and absolutely disgusting but he couldn’t bring himself to care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Harry continued. “Merry Christmas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco pressed a kiss to Harry’s collarbone, hardly believing that this was his life. “I love you too. Merry Christmas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plug began loudly buzzing against the hardwood floor and they dissolved into laughter, still hugging each other tight.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⛄ This work is part of the H/D Mistletoe winter gift exchange. If you enjoyed it, spread the love by leaving the author a kudos and a comment, and consider reblogging the fest tumblr post <a href="https://gwbexchange.tumblr.com/post/640045729489043456/draco-malfoy-and-the-worlds-best-tree-topper">here</a> ❄️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>